


Кубок вина

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Трандуил отмечает день рождения давно погибшего друга





	Кубок вина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cup of Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458606) by jenolas. 



Трандуил с благоговением провел ладонями по вычурной деревянной резьбе, покрывавшей старинный деревянный сундук и, глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоить бьющееся сердце, вставил ключ в замок. Почти нежно, бережно он приоткрыл крышку, не обращая внимания на тихий скрип неохотно проворачивающихся петель. Одной-двух капель масла хватило бы, чтобы крышка поднималась легко и беззвучно, но он отказывался на это идти. Как ни странно, но именно этот незамысловатый глухой металлический скрежет будил к жизни воспоминания, по-прежнему дорогие его сердцу. И эта память о других, более счастливых временах, просвете между тяжелыми периодами немного унимала боль, что каждый год в этот день терзала его.  
По этой же причине он не открывал глаз, чтобы не смотреть на слишком хорошо знакомое ему содержимое сундука еще хоть чуточку больше. Эти предметы будили в нем горько-сладкие мысли о близком друге, что умер столь давно – и которого он бы хотел никогда не забывать, как бы больно ни было.  
Как только крышка полностью распахнулась, Трандуил запустил руку внутрь и открыл глаза, лишь ощутив под пальцами холодное стекло винной бутыли. Бережно достав ее из ткани, которой та была обмотана, он поставил пустую бутыль на поднос, взятый с кухонь. Затем вытащил из сундука шкатулку со слегка затхлым запахом и достал из нее два грубо сработанных деревянных кубка – неизменных спутников бутыли.  
Оставив сундук открытым, он отнес свои сокровища на балкон, поставил поднос на невысокий столик и, словно ожидал гостя, наполнил два кубка вожделенным Дорвинионским из фляги, что извлек из винного шкафа. Легкая улыбка искривила его губы, и он откинулся в кресле и поднял кубок, салютуя пустому месту напротив.  
– Сегодня мы определенно нахватаем проблем себе на голову, верно, mellon nin? – спросил он, разговаривая с пустотой, с тенью из драгоценных воспоминаний. Затем он наклонил голову и рассмеялся, словно услышав ответ.  
– Ха, вот уж не знаю, как ты подбил меня на эту дурацкую авантюру, хотя тогда это казалось отличной идеей. – Еще одна короткая пауза, еще один воображаемый ответ.  
– Что ж, не спорю, я весьма рад шансу попробовать урожайное вино, которое нельзя назвать ни кислым, ни разведенным водой. Тебе же прекрасно известно – возможности Зеленолесья ограничены, и все золото и товары, что есть, уходят на пополнение скудных запасов оружия, а не вина, достойного королевского дворца, – Трандуил прервался, чтобы сделать глоток Дорвинионского – единственного вина, запасы которого он мог себе позволить, и задумчиво кивнул.  
– Верно, некий эльф мог бы прокрасться незамеченным в чью-нибудь палатку и «позаимствовать» бутылку вина, вот только в тот раз мы, помнится, так и не удосужились выяснить, в чью же именно палатку я решил наведаться. А Гил-Галад тоже был эльфом, причем стал опытным воином еще до моего рождения. Нам повезло, и я сумел забрать наш приз, но только потому, что ты, как мог, отвлекал короля и Элронда, – Трандуил вздохнул и осушил кубок, тут же заменив его полным с другого края стола.  
– Согласен, отличный был год для вина, оно идеально подходило для того, чтобы отпраздновать твой день рождения, и мы от души распили всю бутылку, а после, насколько я помню, были на редкость навеселе. Возможно, глупая была идея заменить украденное бутылкой с обычной водой. Хотя, наверное, мы бы остались незамеченными, если бы у сундука не заскрипели остро нуждающиеся в смазке петли. Между прочим, это был твой сундук! Мог бы и предупредить. Но эй, мы оба уже ничего не соображали, и я потом часто думал, не Валар ли наказали нас за такую легкомысленность во время войны. – В глазах Трандуила заискрился смех, когда тот припомнил подробности проделки. У маленькой безвредной шалости оказались большие последствия.  
– Тебе повезло, что ты не обязан был ни перед кем оправдываться, хотя почти все вокруг слышали, как яростно отчитывал тебя Элронд. Подозреваю, он был прав, говоря, что стоило только попросить, и Гил-Галад без вопросов дал бы тебе вина. Правда, боюсь, в его планы не входило, что ты потом поделишься вином со мной, – печально сказал Трандуил.  
– Я и не верил, что когда-нибудь увижу отца таким злым или таким уязвленным. Помимо того, что мы ослушались его запрета и продолжили дружить, его взбесило еще и то, что пришлось согласиться с Гил-Галадом: мое поведение было абсолютно неприемлемым для наследника. И я никогда не прощу себе, что так огорчил его незадолго до того, как он пал в битве, – Трандуил позволил слезам горя катиться по щекам, не стыдясь их. Они перестали течь, когда ему показалось, будто на плечо, утешая, легла почти невесомая рука друга. Трандуил накрыл ее ладонью, словно мог ощутить это эхо прошлого, и представил, что смотрит в улыбающиеся серые глаза, в которых так часто загорался озорной блеск.  
– О да, из нашей попытки отметить твой день рождения вышло и кое-что хорошее, mellon nin. Нашу историю потом еще много недель рассказывали как анекдот, причем так ее приукрасив, что после того судьбоносного дня она неизменно вызывала легкие улыбки и смешки у остатков армии Зеленолесья.  
Трандуил прикончил вино, а затем как следует протер деревянные кубки, прежде чем вернуть их и пустую бутылку в сундук. Чуть вздрогнул, когда при закрытии крышки громко заскрипели петли, а потом, повернув ключ в замке, вновь с волнением проследил очертания Белого древа и семи звезд, выгравированных на крышке.  
И тихо проговорил несколько фраз на языке людей, поздравляя Элендиля с днем рождения.


End file.
